Aislinn Paul
Aislinn Claire Tennant Paul (born on March 5, 1994 in Toronto, Ontario) is best known for her role as Clare Edwards on Degrassi. She takes jazz, modern, hip hop, and ballet at Etobicoke School of the Arts in Toronto. Aislinn speaks some French, and a few of her photos indicate that she is a fan of The Beatles. In the theater, she played the role of Gretle in The Sound of Music. She also starred in the film, Finn on the Fly, in which she portrayed a girl named Chloe. She has been on other television shows, such as Candles on Bay Street, Do or Die, Wild Card, Betrayed, In a Heartbeat, Tell Me You Love Me, and Doc. She has done voiceovers, commercials, and radio shows. She played the sister of two of her Degrassi cast members in her earlier works, Jamie Johnston in Wild Card and Munro Chambers in Murder in the Hamptons. She played Beth Ellen, along with another Degrassi co-star, Melinda Shankar in Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars. On Degrassi: The Next Generation, she was a recurring character in Seasons 6 and 7 before becoming a regular in Season 8. Her character, Clare Edwards, is a "good girl", and is in the new gifted program at Degrassi Community School. She is Darcy Edwards' little sister. As the show progressed, her character has become more confident and comfortable with who she is. Aislinn Paul has recently landed a recurring role as Phoebe Frady on NBC's Heroes Reborn and is featured on the book covers of The Jones Chronicles as Sarah Nixon, the girlfriend of lesbian Serena Witch, Tina Jones. Trivia *Aislinn is a Pisces. *She has admitted to disliking Clare's original uniform and shooting scenes in Morty the hearse. *Due to the significant height difference between her and Degrassi co-star Justin Kelly (Jake), Aislinn often had to stand on a box while filming with him. *Her favorite Degrassi characters are Emma Nelson, Jane Vaughn and J.T. Yorke. *Her favourite books are Emma, The Great Gatsby, The Perks of Being a Wallflower and The Shadow of the Wind. *She is an only child. *She has stage fright. *Her Tumblr. *Aislinn previously appeared with Munro Chambers in the television film Murder in The Hamptons before they appeared together on Degrassi. Amusingly, they played twin siblings in Murder in the Hamptons, while they played love interests on Degrassi. *She has a celebrity crush on Logan Lerman. *She has a cat named Cleo. *She is thinking of naming her new red Mustang "Roxanne". *She is a big fan of the show Supernatural. *She said if she could play another character on Degrassi, it would be Maya or Miles. *If she wasn't an actress, she would be an interior designer or something artistic. *Her favorite scene in Degrassi was in Season 10 when Adam threw a surprise party for Fiona and she didn't show up. *She cut her hair short for Clare's cancer storyline. *She attends classes at the University of Toronto. *Her middle name is Claire and coincidentally her character on Degrassi is also named Clare but spelled differently. *She has known Munro Chambers (Eli) since she was 10. *Her father, Brian Paul, played Jeff Michalchuk in Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *She is best friends with Ana Golja.